1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to photovoltaic devices, and more particularly to photovoltaic devices and methods for improving performance using cone-shaped pillars formed by etching with uniformly distributed solder dots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar devices employ photovoltaic cells to generate current flow. Photons in sunlight hit a solar cell or panel and are absorbed by semiconducting materials, such as silicon. Carriers gain energy allowing them to flow through the material to produce electricity. Therefore, the solar cell converts the solar energy into a usable amount of electricity.
By increasing the effective surface area for absorption, the solar cell can be made more efficient. One way of achieving an increase in surface area includes use of a three-dimensional substrate. The three dimensional substrate may be formed by employing an etch mask created using lithography and etching pillars into the substrate. Forming an etch mask by lithography adds many steps and accrues additional cost to an already expensive process.